<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweat Drops after Practice by ushijimawakatoshipleasemarryme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976557">Sweat Drops after Practice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushijimawakatoshipleasemarryme/pseuds/ushijimawakatoshipleasemarryme'>ushijimawakatoshipleasemarryme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Boys Kissing, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Locker Room, Love Confessions, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, iwaoi - Freeform, oh my god just fuck already, the anticipation pls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushijimawakatoshipleasemarryme/pseuds/ushijimawakatoshipleasemarryme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though they’ve been in the same volleyball club and been in close quarters like this many times, Oikawa couldn’t shake the blush from forming on his cheeks as he undressed. Keep it together Tooru, you’ve done this before. </p><p>Oikawa had always loved the way he looked in the mirror, often flaunting it when people were around. But when he was around Iwaizumi, he somehow felt inferior. </p><p>I mean who wouldn’t, but when your childhood friend not only has tan, absolutely ripped skin, but a face that could kill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweat Drops after Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With summer coming around the corner, the heat of practice was starting to wear down the boys of the Aoba josai volleyball club. Sweating and sore muscles didn’t stop the team though. Working hard, the team completed practice dead-beat.</p><p>By the end of practice all of the volleyball club was fatigued and sweaty, most dripping all over. Some had already thrown their shirts off as they left the gym, Matsun and Makki making the executive decision to throw their soaked jerseys and shirts at their teammates. But Oikawa, being the gentleman he was, walked to the club room to change out of his uniform. Opening the door he spotted Iwaizumi at his locker already removing his sweaty shirt.</p><p><em>Jackpot,</em> he thought to himself.</p><p>After years of being together and being basically joined at the hip, Oikawa quickly realized he was in love with his childhood best friend. It didn’t take long before he noticed his eyes would linger when they were together, often drifting lower and lower to watch his best friend’s muscular body. He noticed his heart would flutter when Iwaizumi was near, and it nearly stop when the ace would smile or even laugh on occasion.</p><p>And yeah, Oikawa might have also had some specific dreams about him as well. But that’s just normal between childhood friends, right?</p><p>Nevertheless, he had had many, many wet dreams about him, so he definitely didn’t feel nothing.</p><p>Lingering at the doorway for way too long, the setter was practically drooling as he watched Iwaizumi pull off his shirt, revealing pecks and god-forsaken abs. Rock hard muscles lined his biceps, abdomen, and shoulders. The setter almost shivered as his eyes drifted to the V-shaped lines that disappeared into the boy’s athletic shorts. God, he was perfect.</p><p>Trying to shake the excitement from his mind, Oikawa cleared his throat as he tried his best to walk slowly over to Iwaizumi and change near his locker, which was so conveniently next to Iwaizumi.</p><p>Even though they’ve been in the same volleyball club and been in close quarters like this many times, Oikawa couldn’t shake the blush from forming on his cheeks as he undressed. <em>Keep it together Tooru, you’ve done this before.</em></p><p>Oikawa had always loved the way he looked in the mirror, often flaunting it when people were around. But when he was around Iwaizumi, he somehow felt inferior.</p><p>I mean who wouldn’t, but when your childhood friend not only has tan, absolutely ripped skin, but a face that could kill.</p><p>Trying to diffuse the giddy feeling in his chest (that he clearly hasn’t gotten used to over all these years), Oikawa tried to make small talk, “So Iwa-chan, are you doing anything later?” instantly cringing at the question because he already knew the answer. <em>Idiot Tooru! Idiot Tooru!</em></p><p>“Shittykawa, I’m walking home with you. Did you hit your head on something?” Iwaizumi glared.</p><p>“Ah haha I forgot for a second there! So smart as always Iwa-chan!!” Oikawa tried to recover scratching the back of his neck. <em>Nice save, idiot Tooru.</em></p><p>Iwaizumi looked at the setter with hooded eyes, almost in a scowl. For a split second his eyes softened and if the setter noticed he didn’t say anything.</p><p>Oikawa continued to smile innocently as heat rose to his cheeks. What is he doing staring at me with those gorgeous eyes? he thought.</p><p>Oikawa was about to speak again, when Iwaizumi cut off his thoughts, “Hey, is everything alright?”</p><p>Oikawa, surprised by the consideration in his voice, sputtered a mere “Yeah” as his eyes widened and cheeks flushed.</p><p>“I can see somethings up so why don’t you tell me.” Iwaizumi commanded. Oikawa flapped his mouth with lack of an answer before laughing nervously, “Oh Iwa-chan, being so caring and considerate. Tell me, are you my mom?”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s face twitched in response.</p><p>Oikawa’s nervous smile slowly softened and dropped, cheeks now bright red. He was pretty sure his sassy remark would be shrugged off and ignored like usual but...</p><p>A long minute passed in comfortable silence before Oikawa confessed, “Iwa-chan... can I tell you something?”</p><p>“Of course”</p><p>“What if you hate he after?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t know if I’d hate you until you tell me.” Iwaizumi simply stated, pulling a shirt over his head.</p><p>“Well, what if it ruins our friendship?”</p><p>Iwaizumi paused for a second, as if choosing his words carefully, “I don’t think anything can ruin our friendship. You always find a way to ruin something everyday so there isn’t much left you can do.”</p><p>Oikawa grinned and softened the furrowed brows he didn’t know he had. He let out a small huff of relief but couldn’t shake the anxiety building in his chest.</p><p>There was so much the setter wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell him how he felt. Tell him that every moment with him was magic. Tell him how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Tell him that he loved him.</p><p>“Oh nevermind, it was nothing!!” Oikawa said throwing his shirt on before scurrying away from his locker and out the door. Iwaizumi quickly slammed his hand on the locker though, locking them in place.</p><p>The spiker leaned in close, examining his setters features. Iwaizumi watched as the brunette’s face changed from a light pink to bright red and his eyes widened substantially the closer he brought his face to him.</p><p>“You like me.”</p><p>“W-what? No, I-“</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Oikawa’s reddened face quickly turned pale as fear encroached his mind.</p><p>How did he know?</p><p>What if he doesn’t like me back?</p><p>
  <em>He can’t leave me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t leave him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I need him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love him.</em>
</p><p>Oikawa felt like he was going to throw up.</p><p>
  <em>Oh please just laugh it off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Call me Shittykawa like always.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please.</em>
</p><p>Before Oikawa spun into madness he felt a warm sensation on his lips. He flinched at the sensation until he realized what was happening. He quickly kissed back and threw his arms around the shorter’s shoulders instinctively. Large hands made its way to his waist and pulled him close.</p><p>Hand reaching the back of the setter’s head, Iwaizumi tilted his to the side to deepen the kiss. Oikawa opened his mouth a little to allow the other to snake a tongue inside.</p><p>Everything felt like magic, Oikawa’s mind went completely numb. It felt so much better than he had imagined.</p><p>Panting, both pulled away for a second to catch their breaths.</p><p>“W-why?” was all Oikawa could mutter before reconnecting with his teammate. The setter shut his eyes closed tight and tried to enjoy what he longed for for years, only for anxiety and fear to crawl to his mind.</p><p>He dropped his arms to Iwaizumi’s chest, pushing him away.</p><p>“Why?” Oikawa asked harsher, panicked. He didn’t want to say he loved him. He wasn’t ready. He didn’t even know how the other felt. He felt wrong, even if he wanted this for years.</p><p>“You like me.” Iwaizumi simply stated.</p><p>“Why?” Oikawa repeated, tears slowly making its way to his eyes. How Oikawa became a crybaby all of a sudden, he didn’t know. He turned his head to the side to hide the embarrassing sight.</p><p>Iwaizumi brought a hand to the other’s face and wiped tears from his eyes. He brought the setter’s face back so that they locked eyes again. The setter watched as Iwaizumi softened his expression and… <em>smiled??</em></p><p>“You like me.” Iwaizumi’s smile grew a little bigger. One hand, still on Oikawa’s waist, pulled him incredibly closer, so their hips were flush against each other.</p><p>The movement made Oikawa flinch as he tried to relax into his intimate touch. Heat rose through every connection of the two bodies.</p><p>“I like you too. Always have.”</p><p>Oikawa’s breath hitched and eyes widened.</p><p>Iwaizumi.. liked him back?</p><p>Without hesitation Iwaizumi brought their lips together again in a hungry kiss, now that his feelings were out in the open. He didn’t even wait to confirm what he already knew.</p><p>Iwaizumi had known of Oikawa’s little, or maybe not so little, crush on him since the beginning of high school. It was really obvious seeing as Oikawa is terrible at keeping a poker face from his emotions. Iwaizumi was incredibly happy to see that his best friend liked him back but if only he could just confess and date. That was the hard part.</p><p>For as much confidence the young spiker certainly had, when it came to Oikawa he was speechless.</p><p>In may ways both of them seemed like they were already dating. From waiting for each other after school, to sitting at lunch together. Sharing secrets, gossiping, chatting on the phone after spending the whole day together. High fives, hugs, cuddles during movie night. It was pretty obvious they had feelings for each other.</p><p>But now standing and telling him that he liked him was so painstakingly relieving it almost hurt. Iwaizumi finally confessed and he was so happy he did.</p><p>And kissing his best friend like this after years of wondering if he like him back felt so good.</p><p>Oikawa tried to hold back a moan as tongues slid across each other, exploring the other’s mouths.</p><p>The setter brought his hands back to the ace’s shoulders, one snaking up to tug at his hair and massage his scalp.</p><p>They kissed hungrily like that for what felt like forever, until they broke away to breathe. Iwaizumi looked at the melted mess that was Oikawa. His hair was now disheveled and his lips were swollen.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful.” Iwaizumi commented, brushing Oikawa’s bangs aside. Everything about the boy was beautiful. From his piercing brown eyes, to his shiny, weightless hair. He was so pretty, those long defined legs and toned muscles, lean and tall.</p><p>Oikawa smiled, “I think you’re the pretty one, Iwa-chan,” He locked eyes with him, “I don’t know if you noticed but you have an amazing body. I mean, come on, being that pretty should be a crime.” Iwaizumi chuckled.</p><p>Regaining the space that was lost, they both connected their lips in another kiss that was less hungry, more comforting, feeling the warmth of each other’s body. Iwaizumi bit Oikawa’s bottom lip, signaling a tongue to slide in. As they explored each other’s mouths once again, the setter glided his hands over the ace’s body.</p><p>The brunette almost shuttered at the feel of rock hard muscles that covered his torso and along his back. His hands rested along the nape of his neck as he felt the ace grab the small of his back and slid lower.</p><p>A small gasp left the setter’s mouth as Iwaizumi slid his hand lower and lower until it grabbed his ass entirely. The taller shuttered against this touch and all he could think of in that moment was how he would be <em>bent over and fucked to oblivion right here and right now by his childhood best friend.</em></p><p>“Do you... want to continue?” Iwaizumi’s voice was a low rumble, almost a whisper. His voice was uneven, almost unsure if he should ask. Breathing heavily, Oikawa breathed a <em>“yes please”</em> and kissed the ace down his jaw to his neck.</p><p>The ace squeezed and fondled the setter’s ass, pulling him impossibly closer and closer. The setter pulled away to tug at Iwaizumi’s shirt, basically throwing it off his torso. Iwaizumi also tugged at the hem of the brunette’s waistband. “Off. Now.” he demanded and Oikawa did just that.</p><p>Oikawa could have sworn a dust of pink rose to Iwaizumi’s face when he did so, so he decided to mess with him a little bit. A smirk grew on his face as he teased, “Eager now, huh Iwa-chan?”</p><p>Iwaizumi growled in response. His hands were back on the setter’s ass and a finger prodded his hole above his boxers. “Say, Tooru, what would you like to do? Be fucked to oblivion, or have your way with my asshole? What will it be?” Oikawa shuttered at the sudden dirty talk and the use of his first name coming from his childhood best friend.<em> Since when did he learn to talk like that???</em></p><p>As much as he would love to fuck that plump ass of Iwaizumi’s, the thought of being bent over and fucked until he can’t walk still stayed close in his mind.</p><p>“Wow Iwa-chan, I didn’t know you wanted to be fucked,” Oikawa smiled mischievously, “but as much as I’d love to fondle that juicy ass of yours, I’d have to go for the first option.”</p><p>“Beg for it.”</p><p>Oikawa blinked in shock. Did Iwaizumi, just ask Oikawa to beg for his dick? Oikawa didn’t know his ace could boss him around and <em>it aroused him to no end.</em></p><p>With little hesitation, the setter dropped to his knees and rested hands on the ace’s abdominals, just above the hem of his shorts. The taller looked up with deceivingly innocent eyes, “Please Iwa-chan… Hajime, please fuck me.”</p><p>Iwaizumi grabbed a tuft of Oikawa’s hair and pulled his hair back. He knew what Oikawa would try to do next, but he didn’t want Shittykawa to have the upper hand. No fucking way.</p><p>“I’m not gonna let you suck my dick until you ask nicely, Tooru.” He knew that if he kept using his given name the setter would go crazy, so abusing his weakness would obviously be the right choice.</p><p>Just as he said that Oikawa’s dick grew impossibly harder, all he wanted was Iwaizumi and yet he was being teased for entertainment.</p><p>The setter knew that Iwaizumi liked to pour salt in his wounds for many things; it was one of the things that Oikawa fell in love with. Iwaizumi acted like he didn’t have a care in the world, and maybe he didn’t, but that trait attracted Oikawa way too much.</p><p>“Well what do you want me to do then, Hajime? I can’t simply let you have all the fun”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s face twitched at the response.</p><p>“Let me have the fun? You’re bratty ass will have a fucking ball when you learn to be a good boy, Tooru. I can’t give in to a bratty child’s needs, now can I?” And with that, Iwaizumi kneeled down and leaned his head close to the setter’s ear, “If you do as I say, you’ll have the most fun of the both of us.” His voice was impossibly quiet and low, like a rumble.</p><p><em>I swear I can fucking cum just from his fucking voice. This is torture!</em> Oikawa thought as he felt precum drowning his boxers, leaving a dark wet mark on the front of his underwear. He glanced down at the wet circle that was also forming on the ace’s pants, making the torture even more unbearable.</p><p>Firm hands pushed Oikawa towards the lockers, resting his back and head against his locker door. The ace tore the other’s boxers right off, not even hesitating before grabbing the setter’s dick.</p><p>The ace pumped slowly at first, thumb grazing over the tip to release animalistic moans from the setter. Slowly picking up pace, Oikawa subconsciously started lifting his hips in time with the other’s hand.</p><p>Iwaizumi placed a hand on the other’s hip holding it down in place. “Don’t try to fuck my hand there Tooru, we can’t have you cum before I do anything.”</p><p>Oikawa only could moan in response, pleasure getting to be too great. The spiker picked up his pace and Oikawa almost screamed.</p><p>Oikawa, with eyes shut completely, felt a finger tease lower near his hole and his eyes shot open. The ace circled his middle finger around his hole teasing him relentlessly. Without warning Iwaizumi dove in receiving a gasp for response, hole twitching in anticipation.</p><p>“Seems like your hole is just as needy and bratty as you are.” Iwaizumi smirked, “I’ll just have to give it some discipline.”</p><p><em>Oh my fucking god just fuck me already I can’t take it!!!</em> Oikawa was torn with pleasure and torment, tilting his hips up to shove as much of the ace’s finger into him as he could.<em> I need it Iwa-chan PLEASE!!!</em></p><p>Oikawa could only wimper, for fear that he would be denied if he were to beg more. Then he remembered that Iwa-chan wanted him to ask nicely, so he did just that.</p><p>In between pants and moans Oikawa struggled a “Hajime, please… unghh.. please can you fuck me? Please Iwa- Hajime unhhh..” breath heavy and thick.</p><p>With that a second finger was thrust in down to the knuckle, curling his fingers to release a delicious moan from the setter’s lips.</p><p>“Look at that, the brat can ask nicely.” the ace smirked, continuing his relentless pace.</p><p>Oikawa could feel his orgasm coming closer and closer as pressure built up in his abdomen. Iwaizumi used his thumb to massage around his thigh and hips so that the pressure didn’t feel too great.</p><p>“Iwa- Hajime! I’m going to come.. unghhhh i- coming!”</p><p>Then all movement stopped.</p><p>“Why’d you stop?” the setter panted.</p><p>“I told you we were going to have some fun.”</p><p>Oikawa let out a moan as he wondered what he would do to him next. Oh my fucking god this isn’t real.</p><p>Oikawa snaked his hands down the ace’s torso again grabbing the hem of his shorts and tugging downwards slowly. He immediately stopped when the other’s hands started moving again at an insufferably fast pace.</p><p>Fingers thrusting inside so rough — the pleasure was getting too great for the melted mess that was the setter. Iwaizumi retracted his fingers ever-so-slowly and added a third to the mix. Oikawa would practically be screaming if it weren’t for his own hand he was biting painfully into.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s thrusts were long and rough, making sure every part of Oikawa was feeling his thick fingers. He occasionally curled his fingers right into the setter’s prostate making him jump and shutter. Every move was calculated to perfection, as if it was a science. Iwaizumi knew what he was doing.</p><p>Oikawa was growing impatient as he melted into Iwaizumi’s fingers and hand. He really wanted to feel the other inside of him, more than just his fingers, but his mind was too numb to form words. A few loud grunts resulted and it seemed the ace got the message.</p><p>“You’re gonna have to wait, Tooru. I haven’t had my fun yet-“ Iwaizumi responded, voice a thunderous rumble. His eyes were trained on Oikawa’s, full of lust. At this point Oikawa’s eyes were glossed over, hazy with the immense pleasure he was feeling.</p><p>Oikawa was just tipping into oversensitivity after being edged once and maybe even twice. His whole body felt so hot, every touch and brushing of the two bodies felt electrical. Just as the setter expected, the other’s hands stopped, stopping him before orgasm.</p><p>Oikawa regained some of his vision only to see his best friend removing his shorts and palming his arousal. His grey boxers were now soaking in precum, a good sign that he was just as turned on as himself. The setter’s eyes moved upward to watch the ace’s face. He was blushing so hard, Oikawa almost giggled at the sight. He looks like a little school girl who confessed her feelings! He thought, which were entirely true.</p><p>The taller reached a hand out and rested on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. He pulled him closer and kissed him once more, deeply, with need. They needed each other. Iwaizumi stopped his palming and grabbed the other’s shoulders too, pulling him closer. Softening at the touch, they both felt each other’s lips again.</p><p>While they kissed Oikawa snaked his hands down to pull at the other’s boxers. He pulled them almost completely off when he pushed Iwaizumi back and sat him down on his butt.</p><p>The taller settled himself on the ace’s lap, straddling him. He hovered his hips over the twitching dick below him as he smirked, “Looks like I’m a little impatient Iwa-chan. What are you going to do?” egging the ace on.</p><p>Iwaizumi immediately grabbed Oikawa’s hips and raised him up, basically picking the setter up in one swoop. The setter’s legs immediately clamped to the sides of Iwaizumi’s hips locking them in place. Both arousals lay flush against each other releasing moans from both men.</p><p>Iwaizumi walked them both back to the locker wall and pressed the setter’s back onto the locker doors.</p><p>“I wanted to take my precious time but it seems like things are going to have to go differently.” Iwaizumi commented as he pumped his length, using his precum to slick his dick.</p><p>Oikawa felt the tip press at his entrance and inhaled deeply to prepare for the incoming pleasure. He felt it push deeper and deeper until the whole tip was inside and Oikawa gasped. It felt so much better than he imagined.</p><p>As Oikawa’s crush got bigger and bigger, the setter made a conquest for himself to see how big his childhood best friend would feel like inside him. A few online and in person purchases later in various adult toy shops, he had a small collection of dildos stored in his room. He made sure to try every type of realistic looking dildo, imagining it being connected to his ace. None of them quite felt right though, some being too stocky or too short. Too veiny or not veiny enough. Too long or not long enough. None of them felt right.</p><p>The closest he got to what felt right was a long curved dildo. It was about 8 inches long, perfect length if you asked Oikawa, and it had small veins running down the shaft. Perfect and beautiful, just like Iwa-chan.</p><p>But now feeling Iwaizumi for real was so magical and electrifying. He was long and deep, thick and veiny, so deliciously amazing. <em>Perfect and beautiful.</em></p><p>Iwaizumi’s thrusts began slow, cramming his whole length deep to traverse the tight whole. Once he felt most of himself inside Oikawa, he began to pull out and in in a terribly long pace. Even with this relentless pace, Oikawa was absolutely melted in the ace’s arms.</p><p>Iwaizumi took this small pace to mark Oikawa’s neck with little kisses, pausing occationally to bite and suck. Trailing his tongue across the other’s skin and pausing when it felt necessary.</p><p>It relieved the shorter that Oikawa was enjoying it, even though nothing intense was particularly happening. The ace started picking up the pace slowly, making sure each thrust hit the right angle and depth. He wanted to make sure that everything made Oikawa feel good. Everything was calculated and thought through, almost as if he practiced it over and over in the past.</p><p>Of course, he did rut against his bed many many times in the past to images of Oikawa, so it wasn’t exacltly not rehearsed. And Iwaizumi did do research in his free time to make sure to not hurt his childhood best friend, just in case it actually happened. So yeah, he knew what he was doing.</p><p>Continuing to kiss and suck at the setter’s skin, Iwaizumi picked up the pace exponentially faster, hips moving on instinct more than calculation. He was too caught up in the pleasure that he was climbing into an unbelievable pace.</p><p>Oikawa simply took everything Iwaizumi gave relishing in the build up. The setter could sense the loss of control the ace had on himself. He absolutely loved the feeling of domination and roughness coming from his best friend.</p><p>Climbing higher and higher both could feel orgasms on their way. Iwaizumi was reduced to a thrusting mess, releasing grunts and moans, while Oikawa tipped his hips up to meet said thrusts and moaned and whaled in response. Everything felt so right.</p><p>Suddenly Iwaizumi’s lips felt unbearable empty and decided to ram their mouths together in a messy wet kiss. It wasn’t an attractive kiss at all, lips and teeth grazing, tongues wrestling in each other’s mouths. It was just what they needed.</p><p>Continuing to kiss, Oikawa gripped at Iwaizumi’s shoulders tighter and tighter, sliding hands between Iwaizumi’s scalp and nape over and over. He wanted to touch more and more, feel more skin with his hands.</p><p>The ace certainly enjoyed the touches as he pounded harder and harder. Oikawa’s poor little hole would sure be sore the next morning but neither of them had that thought cross their minds.</p><p>Climbing and climbing the tightness in the ace’s abdomen was getting too great. Losing all rationality in the heat and pleasure of Oikawa’s body, he came hard inside the wetness of Oikawa’s hole. Oikawa soon followed, shooting wet heat into both of their chests. Iwaizumi gave a few final thrusts to ride their orgasms until they both slowly slumped down onto the floor.</p><p>In their panting mess Iwaizumi pulled out slowly to try not to drip and make a mess. He grabbed a shirt that was thrown on the floor and tried to wipe as much of the mess as he could from his and Oikawa’s bodies. He ran fingers along the newly forming love marks on his neck and shoulders.</p><p>A blush rose back to the ace’s face as he realized what he just did with his best friend. Best friend? Was that even what you could call the two of them anymore? After crossing a line, Iwaizumi didn’t know what to think.</p><p>His eyes lingered back to Oikawa’s face, completely glossed over in pleasure. He was still breathing heavily, hair disheveled and cheeks bright red.<em> He is so beautiful.</em></p><p>In Iwaizumi’s mind this is when he was the prettiest. After games when he could see the haziness of fatigue and accomplishment in his eyes, and his perfectly smooth skin was drenched in sweat. When his composure is almost lost but still held to keep his perfect image. That was when he was the most beautiful person on Earth. And seeing Oikawa here, in that perfectly beautiful state of weariness, Iwaizumi couldn’t be more enamored. It was ethereal.</p><p>After a moment or two Oikawa lifted his gaze to meet Iwaizumi’s who was still watching the setter’s figure. A wave of embarrassment rushed towards him as he realized his composure was lost and Iwaizumi is seeing him all disheveled. He never wanted to show this side of him, always putting his best foot forward whenever. But somehow he was completely okay showing his.. partner (?) his untidy state.</p><p>They stared at each other for what felt like forever, taking in the beautiful sights of each other’s bodies. It wasn’t for a while until Oikawa spoke first, “Who knew you could do such things Iwa-chan.”</p><p>Iwaizumi blinked at him until he burst into laughter. He smiled so brightly, almost brighter than Oikawa has ever seen. Iwaizumi is happy. Iwa-chan is really really happy.</p><p>And Oikawa could never agree more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello~ this is my first fic ever and i decided smut T^T of course</p><p>i hope you guys like it! it's still rough but i hope i can edit it and write some more soon</p><p>pls leave kudos if you want more iwaoi or another ship OvO ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>